


Gay Night at the Rising Sun

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Gay Night at The Rising Sun was written at Coinelot Reincarnated for the prompt: fistfight.





	Gay Night at the Rising Sun

Since Mary had proclaimed the first night of the new moon as ‘Gay Night’ at The Rising Sun, the crowds filled the tavern each month. Revellers travelled from as far as Nemeth to enjoy a mug of ale, games of chance, and dancing with their preferred choice of partner. Mary was a bit surprised when her tavern door opened on one of these nights to reveal King Arthur himself paying a visit to her humble establishment.

Unfortunately, she soon had to break up the fistfight that ensued when Arthur witnessed a squire getting handsy with his manservant, Merlin.

“Out with the two of you,” Mary shouted, grabbing Arthur and the squire none too gently by the scruffs of their necks.

“I was heading back to the stables, anyway,” the squire lamented, exiting the tavern with a disappointed huff.

“You too, Merlin,” Mary demanded.

“Me?” Merlin complained. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Both of you—out!” Mary shouted.

“Come along, Merlin,” Arthur said, holding the door open for him. He turned to Mary and said, “Please accept my sincere apology.”

“Apology accepted.” With a gleam in her eye, Mary watched as Arthur and Merlin walked up the hill to the castle together.


End file.
